Dulces Emociones
by KANIZA
Summary: [[ HAOxANNAxYHO y HOROxREN ]]: A veces las personas hacen una tormenta en un vaso de agua y otras, simplemente les cuesta reconocer su gusto, creando el mismo efecto. Pésimo Summary. 2 EP EN LÍNEA!
1. ¿Por qué a mí?

_**DULCES EMOCIONES**_

By:_ Kaniza_

**Ep 1: **_¿Por qué a mí?_

**1**

Estaba sentada frente a él, con aquel angelical rostro de expresión fría. Tan hermosa como siempre. Le tomo de la mano, depositando un delicado beso en su pálida piel.

Tenía que convencerla a como diera lugar.

-Por favor…

Le susurro seriamente, aun con sus labios a escasos centímetros de su mano. Lentamente levanto su vista, cruzando su mirada con aquellos enormes ojos negros tan inexpresivos. Tan interesantes.

Era perfecta. Sí, para él y para todos. Era un premio, que por supuesto, el gozaba con orgullo.

-Nunca te pido nada, por favor-Ella le negó con la cabeza-¿Iie? **(1)**

-Ya hemos hablado de ello-Afirmo, encendiendo un cigarro- No se que tengas en mente

-¿Desconfías de mí?-Le reto con la mirada.

Ella lo analizo en unos cuantos segundos. Bellas facciones, excelente porte, toque sensual al mirar, definitivamente: Era muy afortunada.

Lástima que fuese tan falso, con el alma podrida: Así lo quería, no lo negaba.

-Dame un motivo por el cual deba de hacerlo, pero que sea bueno

El ojinegro sonrió para si mismo: Lo había logrado. Le sonrió dulcemente, gran espectáculo ya que nunca lo hacía. Le tomo nuevamente de la mano y su semblante cambio a uno un poco melancólico.

-Es una cuestión delicada Anna, te pido que seas considerada y por única vez, creas en mí, claro, y que seas discreta

Ella apago su cigarro, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Estaba casi segura que terminarían en una pelea. A veces Asakura Hao era muy necio.

-Me lo pensaré, y siempre he sido discreta-Le respondió con indiferencia-¿Y bien?

-Lo que sucede es que…

Antes de poder seguir, un chico de cabellos verdes tomo del hombro a la rubia. Se disculpo por la interrupción, mostrando una delicada sonrisa. El ojinegro lo contemplo con despecho, aun sin embargo, lo invito a tomar asiento con ellos.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, en verdad-Comento en lo que buscaba unos papeles en su mochila-Te traje las copias para el trabajo de estadística, Anna-Se los entrego, sonriendo ampliamente-Espero que te sirvan

-Gracias

-¿Y mi hermano?-Intervino, con un tono de molestia en su voz-¿Sabes donde está?-La exigencia en su tono, no se dejo esperar

-Mmm-Lo pensó un par de segundos y agrego dudoso en lo que se colocaba su mochila, listo para retirarse-Supongo que en la cafetería o por lo menos ahí lo vi hace una media hora-Y agrego con nerviosismo-¿Quieres que le diga algo si me topo con él?

-No, no, déjalo así-Y agrego en tono irónico-Bueno, nos vemos luego Diethel

La rubia arqueo ambas cejas, al igual que el chico inglés. Que manera tan _sutil_ de correrlo de ahí. Esbozo una sonrisa y se retiro de la chimenea donde se encontraban todos los estudiantes universitarios.

-Bien Annita, ¿en que estábamos, linda?-Ella lo miro con recelo-¿Te sucede algo?-No hubo respuesta, ella solo desvió la mirada-¡Ay, no me digas que ahora te enojaste por como trate a ese tipo!

-Es que a veces no se quien te crees-El Asakura la miro inexpresivo ¿Qué estaba insinuando?-Te crees muy superior cuando no eres má…

-¡Si me creo es por que lo soy!-Le grito interrumpiéndola, haciendo que varios estudiantes los mirasen extrañados-¡No trates de compararme con los demás!

-¡No te estoy comparando!-Le grito de igual forma, para después proporcionarle una bofetada-No me vuelvas a gritar

Tomo sus cosas y salio casi corriendo del lugar. El pelilargo solo atino a golpear la mesa de coraje, estaba tan cerca ¡Tan cerca! Y claro, como siempre, su hermosa rubia se había enfadado con él.

Eso no estaba nada bien, nada bien.

¿Por qué siempre se salía de sus casillas con ella? ¿Acaso ella no entendía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que ambos eran perfectos en todo sentido, que aquella amargura que ella mostraba echaba a perder todo?

Porque eso si, él nunca tenía la culpa de las peleas.

**2**

Caminaba distraído, sin prestar mayor atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En su cabeza pasaban miles de ideas. Todo lo que le pasaba era demasiado para él. Él que siempre había destacado entre los demás por ser tan humanista.

¿La familia? Fatal, ¿estudios? Debía una materia ¿vivienda? Su hermano lo había echado esa misma mañana. Pero como siempre: Nunca decía nada, todo se lo guardaba.

¿Por qué todo debía sucederle a Asakura Yho?

En su adolescencia aprendió a guardarse todo, desde que…

-Anna…-Susurro tristemente

Se quedo parado, observando a lo lejos como la rubia estaba sentada solitaria en una banca, fumando.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, él sabía que le había pasado algo, lo notaba en su rostro, en sus ademanes, y en aquella extraña manera de observar el pasar de los estudiantes.

Suspiro profundamente, quizás esta sería la ocasión perfecta para conocerla. Hace tiempo que llevaba enamorado de ella. Para muchos, un caso estúpido y normal, en cambio para él, lo era todo.

No solo se fijo en ella por su físico, sino por como la había idealizado. Él tenía una base fomentada acerca de ella y nadie ni nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Simplemente, la adoraba. El problema era que, lo más probable, que ella ni supiera de su existencia.

**3**

Saco otro cigarro, siguió fumando. La monotonía de su vida la estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy tensa. Ya todo le irritaba. Lo peor de todo era que esto lo analizaba cada vez que discutía con el arrogante de su novio: Asakura Hao

A veces preferiría haber sido cualquier chica común y corriente. Que nadie mirase que hacia, con quien salía, que amigos tenia, como se vestía, absolutamente para todo llamaba la atención.

¿Qué tenia de especial?

¿Dinero? Solo vivía bien, Hao era el que le daba lujos ¿Buena estudiante? Lo normal, pasaba, reprobaba, todo natural ¿Linda personalidad? Ja, pregunta molesta ¿Amigas populares? Para nada, ni amigas tenía

¿Entonces que era?

Tiro el cigarro, apagándolo de un pisotón. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Por un momento pensó en su novio, en quien se supone debería confiar.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse esa idea tan absurda de su mente. La tomaron por el hombro, desprevenida, dio un respingo apenas notable, pero vergonzoso para ella.

-Anna, ¿podemos hablar?

Con cuidado, por divagar la expresión, retiro la mano del ojinegro. Se incorporo sin mirarlo y dijo a la nada:

-Que monótono es todo

_Continuara…_

**(1)** Iie-No, en japonés

Onegai review's, sino como sabré si actualizo xD

**Grazzie x yomu**


	2. ¿Atracción?

_**DULCES EMOCIONES**_

By: Kaniza

**Ep 2: **_¿Atracción?_

**1**

Sentía como el mundo se le venía encima ¿Qué había echo para merecer eso? Sin moverse, lentamente correspondió al desesperado abrazo de su único amigo en lo que este no dejaba de decir frases como _No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti_ o _Ya verás que encontraremos una solución_

Lentamente se dejo caer en el sillón. Con ambas manos se cubrió el rostro. No lloraría o claro que no, él sabía bien cuales serían los resultados… ¿Qué más daba llorar si ya no había marcha atrás?

-Ya déjalo así…

-¿Cómo me pides eso, Yho?-Le miro angustiado el ojiverde-Tiene que haber otra solución, debemos buscar más opiniones

-Ya lo he hecho más de cuatro veces-Suspiro, tratando de aparentar estar de lo más tranquilo-¿Sabes? Dejare la carrera

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, me daré de baja mañana y haber que hago-Se incorporo estirando los brazos-Como me queda poco tiempo, debo aprovecharlo ¿no te parece?

-No se como puedes portarte de esa manera con la noticia que acabas de recibir

-Ya no es noticia para mi-Ambos intercambiaron una mirada apenada-Bien, pues ahora debo de pensar en que dedicaré mi poco tiempo

-No hables así, que te recuerdo que hay tratamientos-Replico el inglés-Te ofrezco el hospital de mi padre sin costo alguno

El ojinegro solo atino a sonreírle. Las lágrimas no esperaron en salir del Asakura.

**2**

Tarde, tarde… ¡Tardísimo! A veces se explicaba como una persona como él, podía perderse en unos simples pasillos, ¡Bah! Siempre le sucedía y… llegaba tarde a la clase de inglés.

Corría apresurado, empujando a medio mundo. Ya era normal. Al dar la vuelta antes de llegar al aula deseada, choco bruscamente con cierta persona que lo tenía harto. Su enemigo perfecto.

A diario se insultaban por cualquier cosa y… sin conocerse.

-Fíjate por donde caminas

-Gommen, pero llego tarde-Se disculpo el ojinegro recogiendo sus cosas-Y tu que tampoco te fijas

-Ja-Soltó con sarcasmo-Aparte de _raro_, eres un completo baka

Esto dejo helado al Usui. Ok, toda la Universidad sabía que era bisexual hecho y derecho pero nadie le había molestado hasta que ese tipo se cruzo en su camino. Mal pronunciado, por hacer reír, su lema era _Verbo mata homofobia_ ¡Y vaya que si estaba bien aplicado en su caso!

Sin embargo, había una excepción: Tao Ren.

Se dio la vuelta, tomo la perilla para entrar al aula y dijo con descaro:

-Tan siquiera lo disimulo, no que a ti se te ve leguas…

**3**

-En serio, no tienes que hacerlo-Sonrió débilmente-Lo puedo hacer yo solo

-Ni hablar, Asakura, soy tu amigo ¿Qué no? es mi obligación estar contigo hoy

Ambos emprendieron paso firme hacia la dirección. El ojinegro empezó a palpar las bolsas de su pantalón. Se detuvo en seco, se arrodillo y saco todo de su mochila. Liserg lo miro con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Ahora que haz perdido?

-¿Tu que crees?-Con tan solo responder eso, Diethel le ayudo a buscar sus resultados médicos desesperadamente-¡Como los pude perder, hace unos minutos los tenía!-Lloriqueaba en lo que hojeaba un libro

-Lo mismo me estoy preguntado yo, Asakura

Nada… nada… ¡NADA! Cada vez Yho sentía que le venía el mundo encima, más de lo que ya estaba, le daba tanta vergüenza que se enteraran de su enfermedad. Luego Hao se pelearía con él alardeando que quería llamar la atención.

-¿Qué tal, Lis? Que bueno que te encuentro-Saludo el Usui poniéndose de cuclillas en lo que veía divertido la desesperación por como buscaban _algo_-Tu conoces a Hao Asakura ¿cierto?

Sin levantar la cabeza, a Yho le incomodo escuchar el nombre de su gemelo.

-Ehh… sorry Horo, pero estoy algo ocupado

-¡Que va! Si yo también tengo algo de prisa jejeje se me hace tarde para llegar a mi trabajo-Saco un sobre doblado, mostrándoselo a Liserg, quién lo miro boquiabierto-Creo que Haito-kun tiene un hermano ¿nee? Se los das, por el apellido de saque esa conclusión esto y bueno, yo casi no me llevo con él

-¿De donde los sacaste?-Interrumpió Yho, haciendo que al encontrar su mirada con la del chico peliazul, este arqueara las cejas

-¿Te cortaste el cabello?-Cuestiono aun medio sorprendido-Vaya Hao, y eso es lo que te da personalidad

-Haber chicos, aquí hay un malentendido-Intervino el peliverde, ya con todo bien guardado en la mochila del Asakura. El trío se puso de pie y por fin el inglés tomo la palabra nuevamente-Mejor los presento, Yho, él es Horokeu Usui y Horo… él es Asakura Yho…

-¡Sugoi!-Exclamo mirando extremadamente cerca el rostro del pelicastaño-¡Eres idéntico! ¡Yay!-Se alejo un poco y expreso pensativo-Aunque tu mirada es diferente y no eres popular como tu hermano

-Lo sé-Afirmo pesadamente el ojinegro-Aunque yo de ti se mucho

-Bien, pues… ahora si dinos de donde sacaste ese sobre-Inquirió Diethel

-¡Ah, esto! jejeje pues mira, no te ofendas Yho-kun, pero la verdad como nunca te he prestado atención ni sabía que existías… apenas hoy me entere que estamos juntos en la clase de inglés por este pequeño sobre-Liserg solo se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano ante las sandeces que decía su amigo Usui-Y… por lógica lo abrí para ver que decía, te juro que pensé que era un carta… pero… argh, ya sabes el final ¿no, toma tus análisis y gommen nasai

-Jijiji no te preocupes, yo tengo la culpa por descuidado

-Espero que seas discreto, Horo horo-Se encogió en hombros el británico

-¿Cuándo te he fallado?-Esto hizo que el inglés le mirara con recelo y unas mejillas notoriamente rojas-Eso lo tomare como nunca-Y rió ampliamente

**4**

Estaba molesta, furiosa: Insoportable. Camino pro los pasillos empujando a quien se le diera la gana ¿qué podían hacerle? Aún seguía siendo la novia del bien hablado y temible Hao Asakura, quién para su mala suerte, se le cruzo en un mal momento

-Hey, linda... ¿Ya podemos hablar?

-Apártate de mi camino-Espeto esquivando aquella impotente figura-No tengo cabeza para tus sermones

-¿Qué te sucede?-No se daría por vencido, ese era el día en que hablarían y punto-Solo quiero decirte que todavía te quiero, que te amo

-Aja

Con esa simple respuesta, hizo que se prendiera más rápido de lo normal. La quería, no la amaba, aún así, ella no le daría el cortón ¡Ohh claro que no!

La tomo por la muñeca, obligándola a girarse. Antes de poder soltarle algún tipo de regaño: Hao le planto un beso, corto, sin sentido para muchos, pero ella sabía que significaba

Sin decir más, el pelicastaño se dio la vuelta y camino sin rumbo fijo.

**5**

-¿Entonces cuanto tienen de conocerse?

-Mmm…-Contó los dedos para finalizar con una gran sonrisa-Tengo 3 años de conocer a Liserg… y vaya que lo conozco

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Cuestiono inocente el Asakura

-Jajajajaja eres tan kawaii-Aquí se le puso enfrente al ojinegro, lo tomo de las mejillas estirándolas sin remordimiento alguno-¡Yay, eres monisímo!

**6**

A lo lejos, iba pasando Tao Ren, quién al sentir como una chica lo saludaba a lo lejos, se giro para sonreírle secamente, cosa que no pudo, al ver aquella escena del Usui todo encariñado con cierto chico que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Horo…-Murmuro parpadeando sin entender bien lo que veía

Ok, reconocía que siempre se habían llevado extremadamente mal. No había motivo por el cual aquel peliazul lo saludase: Siempre peleas.

Y esa siempre seria. Desde la preparatoria siempre sintió algo por él, no obstante, nunca dijo nada ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de ser quien era: Atractivo, rico, bien hablado, inteligente, sexy para un 50 por ciento de cada colegio en donde estuviera, hijo de personas importantes.

Definitivamente… no podía decir que fuese un de _aquellos_ bandos. Lo peor era que siempre se sentía tan imbécil cuando veía o se enteraba que aquel _baka gay_ tenía nueva pareja, a pesar de su bisexualidad, todos los que le conocían solo le habían conocido una sola conquista femenina.

Eso está muuuy mal. Ahora que se lo pensaba un poquito mejor ¿ESE ERA YHO ASAKURA? Por un momento le cruzo la idea de que cabía un pequeña posibilidad de que Horokeu Usui estuviese interesado en el _hermanito-nada-conocido_ de su mejor amigo… pero… ¿eran sus nervios o este le estaba dando muchas posibilidades o… quizás eran celos?...

¿Celos? ¡Bah! Suspiro y se siguió de paso. Tonterías por las que se preocupaba.

**7**

-Hey, yo tengo un buen trabajo para ti-Hablo demasiado animado para el gusto de Yho, aunque le estaba cayendo de maravilla hablar con una persona como Horo ¡Alabado sea Liserg por tener un examen sorpresa y dejarlo con alguien así!-Y te sentaría de maravilla porque como me dices que te gustaría ayudar a los demás, te iría bien

-¿De que va todo eso?

-Simple, mira… como estudio comunicación pues ya estoy casi a cargo del servicio de ayuda a los estudiantes de la Universidad ¿le entras?

-Jijiji pero que tengo que hacer exactamente

-Te sientas y esperas haber si llama alguien y… lo escuchas, aconsejas y un gran etc, es que depende quien te llame, eso si… recuerda que tú debes permanecer anónimo

-Ohh suena interesante, etto… ¿y si nadie me llama?

-Ja ¿estas de broma? Si siempre estamos llenos y más en temporada de exámenes que es cuando andan todos alterados-Dijo con orgullo-Y déjame decirte que luego hay estudiantes que ya hasta solo hablan con quien empezaron a desahogarse la primera vez que llamaron

-Vaya ¿sabes? Pensé que eso les tocaba a los de psicología

-Jajajajaja para nada, se toma como voluntario y los de psicología nos les interesa mucho porque ellos están más preocupados por su servicio social y déjame decirte que en ocasiones son los que más llaman-Nuevamente, se le puso en frente a su compañero-Te advierto que nada de amoríos

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues es una de las normas-Sonrió divertido-Aparte, nada de que te llame tu novia ¿eeh?-Exclamo dándole un codazo como complicidad-¿Aceptas el trabajo o no?

-Jijiji claro ¿Cómo negarme?

**8**

Se sentó en la parte trasera de la universidad. No quería que nadie la viera. Recargo su espalda contra la tosca pared sin pintura.

Fumaba tranquilamente mientras lloraba secamente.

Estaba tan fastidiada de todo y de todos. Odiaba estar enojada con su novio, pero el no la respetaba ni un poco.

¿Aquel beso que? No negó que sintió una necesidad de corresponderle, pero no podía dejarse llevar tan fácil.

Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que lo de ellos era solo atracción, después de todo ¿Qué cosas _románticas_ sucedían entre ellos? Ninguna, lo máximo que se podía considerar lindo, era cuando la abrazaba o cuando la tomaba de la mano sin decir nada… en silencio….

Eso era lo más lindo que él hacia por ella, lo demás siempre era estar con sus amigos burlándose de medio mundo o sus grandiosas fiestas donde solo era tomar, fumar y uno que otro demente de drogaba. Incluyendo a Hao.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

**9**

-¡Hao!

-¿mm? Ja, Ren ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que me aclares algo

Hao se disculpo con el grupo de personas con quien estaba, y se retiro con Ren. El Asakura contemplo su reloj y suspiro

-Que sea rápido porque ya me toca una clase

-Es respecto a tu hermano-El semblante del mayor se torno un poco serio-Casualmente… ¿no sabes quien le gusta?-Una carcajada se dejo escapar por su amigo-¿Qué?

-¡Muere por Anna!-Exclamo entre sus carcajadas-Y es taan estúpido que como no se lo ha dicho a nadie, lo anoto en un cuaderno

-Ya veo-Analizo lo vio entre Yho y Horo, sintió un leve alivio. Suspiro tranquilo-¿Y tu como sabes de ese cuaderno?-Sonrió malicioso-No me digas que tiene diario

-¡No, no! lo que pasa es que cuando lo corrí del departamento, lo olvido en la sala… creo que es de matemáticas o algo así, total, que ahí decía eso-¿Y a que viene tu pregunta?

-Simple curiosidad

Dicho esto, ambos se despidieron

_Continuara…_

Onegai review's… o como sabré si debo actualizar xD


End file.
